


Downtime

by sleepyelliot (xiansa)



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men Apocalypse - Fandom
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, need more of them bonding, slight pietro/kurt if you squint i suppose?, some what of a, the kids are alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiansa/pseuds/sleepyelliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can’t race someone who can teleport!”</p>
<p>“You’re no fun, Summers,” Pietro shouts from afar, an unseen blur as he goes to run after Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtime

One of the perks of being part of the X-Men was the schedule. Their training allowed a few more breaks, which ideally was to be spent practicing controlling and utilizing their powers or catching up on homework. Not…shenanigans, as it were.

Jean snickers while Scott makes a face at the speedster. They sit next to each other beneath a tree, textbooks in their laps. He had really been trying to come up with a thesis for his history essay before Maximoff had challenged Kurt to a race and broke his focus. If this new school gave him the opportunity to improve his grades he didn’t want to pass that up. Its hard enough juggling algebra and saving the world. He doesn’t even think Maximoff is enrolled in an actual class here. 

Ororo also abandons her books and offers to oversee the race as she floats above them. She sets up a starting point and a finish line in the large expanse of grass. 

Pietro goes to tie his laces tighter while Kurt slides out of his heavy jacket. 

“You can’t race someone who can teleport!”

“You’re no fun, Summers,” Pietro shouts from afar, an unseen blur as he goes to run after Kurt at Ororo’s signal.

Scott stares despite himself but it’s…hard to follow. His vision isn’t helping either. Jean is also observing the race he notices from the corner of his eye. A smirk on her face. 

He watches the race although it’s only a short time before it looks more like a game of chase. Kurt manifests out of thin air, looking behind him right when Pietro appears to suddenly halt, making a grab for Kurt’s tail before bamf! He’s gone again in a wisp of black smoke. Pietro nearly falls on his face but stumbles back into his run. They’re all over the place, dodging and deeking. Scott likens them to two over eager pups.

The impact is heard before it’s seen, knocking the wind out from the both of them. Kurt poofs in front of Pietro before he has time to react and they both fall into a jumbled mass, dirt streaking their clothes as they cross the finish line. Ororo erupts into a fit of laughter above them, before coming down to check if they’re hurt too badly. Pietro is the first to stand, ruffling the grass from his hair before he extends his hand down to the blue boy. Kurt shoots him a toothy grin before being lift up.

“V’ell, I guess ve can call it a tie.”

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this as soon as i got home from the film, not too sure why its taken me so long to post it
> 
> im @nonbinaryelliot on twitter and isshoboi on tumblr, come talk to me about these kiddos :))
> 
> comments always appreciated


End file.
